Born Dragon, Raised Human
by masterbob978
Summary: Ash Ketchum, Arceus' Chosen One is not truly human. Born as a Latios put under a powerful illusion to appear human the protagonist wakes up in Professor Kukui's house like usual. But what's not usual is his body... it reminds him of a certain place. He is a Latios who is presumed to have killed the human 'Ash Ketchum' and is chased by the native Legendaries until Altomare. Altoship


****This takes places during where the anime currently is, that being in Ultra Adventures (Sun and Moon) episode 47. I'm assuming Tapu Koko is male. And I'm going off the basis that Ash is currently 15 cause I don't like him being permanently 10 year old kid, and most importantly... ASH WONT BE SO DENSE!****

 ** **Ash: masterbob978 does not own Pokémon and never will otherwise that Kalos League Final BS wouldn't have happened. Seriously Alain's Charizard should've died.****

 _"YOU WONT TAKE MY CHILD" screeched red and white, racing through the thousands of trees under the soft glow of moonlight, water underneath glistening like crystals._

 _"AFTER HER!"_

Ash shot up from his bed and attempted to regain his senses, 'Who was that?' or 'What was that dream about?'. Questions such as these surged through Ash's brain like a supercomputer. Next to him laid his faithful companion Pikachu, who has been with him through thick and thin, combatting Team Rocket to legendaries like Arceus himself. Helping out fellow Pokémon in need like Larvitar and Lapras, both missing their families. Then just helping each other out, Pikachu fighting for Ash in his battles and Ash leaping off of Prism Tower to catch a falling Pikachu. They are inseparable, like brothers. Currently Pikachu was still asleep, clutching a half empty ketchup bottle in his arms.

Around him was the rest of his Alolan Pokémon, all currently asleep just like the electric mouse. Torracat, his cold fire cat friend who joined him after his closest friend, Stoutland, passed on and got over his grievances. His Dusk Lycanroc, the only known of his kind after watching the sun rise green, a rare occurrence and a perfectionist when it comes to his fur. His lazy Rowlet who used to live with a flock of Pikipek, Trumbeak and the elder, Toucannon after being hatched with them. Finally the Rotom-Dex, helping Ash on his journey by informing him of Pokémon, info on Alola's culture, traditions, celebrations etc and having several other functions like a camera and voice modifier. He's also a huge fan of Alolan Detective Laki, going as far as to wear a wig like his hair and sometimes pretending to be a real detective. Somehow Ash could see all corners of his room, even the corners right behind him without him seeing himself and his neck didn't strain a little but Ash paid it no heed

Since today he had to go to the Pokémon School, being how it was Wednesday, Ash decided to get up out of bed/ off of the sofa he was sleeping on by carefully moving his legs slowly without waking up Pikachu, attempting this after thinking of it Ash realised that, he couldn't even feel his legs. 'Maybe Pikachu was on them too long' Ash thought and moved his ****long**** neck to see his lower portion and find out what the issue was. When he saw what he saw his eyes widened in pure shock. What he saw was not his old body but a familiar body he recognized as Latios, the male of the two Eon Dragons and the Guardians of Altomare, or guardian now since the Latios he knew for less than 24 hours died protecting both Altomare and his sister, Latias who he still has not returned to visit.

From his perspective he could see a white V at his now long and feathery neck, then everything below that being blue except for the patch of blue nearest his neck containing a red triangle. Along with that Ash could see a spiky cluster of feathers at his behind, his tail, two blue triangular boards with another set of smaller, spiky feathers, his wings. Lastly he realised that he still had arms, they started of as an oval looking attachment, not inside but on the outside making look as it has been welded on, then it goes stick thin, before ending with the hands with a blue shield like exterior, white on the inside whilst looking kind of bloated when compared to the thin arm, and lastly his hand itself no longer had five fingers nor the ever useful opposable thumbs but consisted of three claws.

Needless to say Ash was so shocked that not even Arceus appearing in front of him would snap him out of it. Ash thought to himself, that, 'It's a dream right?' before remembering that, he had just awoken from a dream. 'The dream I had must have something to do with this! But that means... that this is real' Ash mentally told himself before beginning to silently weep, falling down into a never-ending spiral of anxiety and depression. 'What would his Pokémon and friends think of him?' 'Could he even talk human! Would he be an outcast?' 'Would the others believe him!' 'Can I be caught? I don't want to be enslaved, wait a minute.' After those depressing thoughts, the almost always positive Ash Ketchum surfaced with lighter thoughts. 'Wait I'm a Pokémon! This could be awesome!' 'I'm also a Legendary!' 'I'll be able to fly!' 'Latios is half psychic so I could move things with my mind'. With that more uplifting mindset the newly turned legendary began to attempt flight, his time spent in Altomare proved very useful in this aspect since he realised that neither of the Eon twins moved their wings when flying so he deduced that it must be psychic based flight.

With that theory Ash begun to imagine himself flying by putting strain on his brain but to no avail. Again and again he tried to fly by using ideas from his human mindset to no avail. He then used his newly found Latios high intelligence without realising it and imagined himself as weightless as one of his feathers. Thinking like this allowed him to instantly get up and hover over the sofa, enough time to do a poor circle before going up a tad higher, only to fall down and make a loud *THUD*, Ash now hearing it louder than ever before, like an ear-splitting shriek. Unfortunately it also woke everyone in Kukui's house and making a certain yellow mouse clench the ketchup so hard that it all exploded and ended up covering Ash's mouth, neck and the top of the top portion. The receiver of the ketchup however, was slightly too dazed to feel the condiment cover him and seep into his feathers, leaving behind the thickness of the ketchup and just dyeing Ash's feathers.

All of Ash's Pokémon (and Rotom-Dex) were now in full gear after there rude awakening. First they get woken up, Secondly Pikachu has no ketchup left, Thirdly Ash is missing and upon further inspection his hat was too, although he never leaves it and all of his clothes were monstrously ripped, as if an attack had occured, and lastly there was a Legendary Pokémon being Latios in front of them with red stained feathers. Every single captured Pokémon there were too confused to take action but Rotom-Dex instantly got to work in excitement of seeing a Legendary Pokémon in real life.

"OOOOH A LATIOS!" Rotom-Dex exclaimed louder than Ash's crash and instantly lost all fatigue then took photos before continuing. " Latios. The Eon Pokémon: Latios will only open its heart to a Trainer with a compassionate spirit. This Pokémon can fly faster than a jet plane by folding its forelegs to minimize air resistance. It is also has the ability to make others see an image of what it has seen or imagines in its head. It is intelligent and understands human speech. One is rarely seen due to it being a Legendary Pokémon. Dragon/Psychic Type." Rotom-Dex concluded his mini speech. The other Pokémon were flabbergasted by this and the Latios in question didn't say a word.

"Yeah, but what is it doing here? And where is Ash! And why does it have red... splotches" Lycanroc barked at Ash, who fully understood what Lycanroc said. Ash who was no longer dazed realised that, A) He could truly understand Pokéspeech, B) That his neck and torso were covered in red, C) Rotom-Dex scanned Ash and was proven to be an 100% authentic Latios, and D) His clothes and hat were strewn on the floor, horrible ripped looking like they had been attacked. This wasn't looking good, so Ash was going to begin speaking but Torracat beat him to it

"Ash gone... clothes ripped and hat not taken... no notice... he left his backpack here... nothing is happening downstairs except for Kukui waking up from what I hear... a Latios covered in red." Torracat began to ponder, connecting dots that seem to be correct in their deep thought and then continuing. "Wait a minute... did you kill Ash?" Torracat growled at the end, voice becoming hostile and begun preparing a Fire Fang with all of Ash's pokémon following suit. Pikachu sparking up a Thunderbolt, Rowlet preparing a Leafage and Lycanroc with an Accelerock. It was at this moment Ash finally decided to speak up

"N-No...I can ex-" The Latios was cut off by the barrage of attacks which struck me, hard. The pain wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, though it did do a number on him. It felt like when Pikachu wakes Ash up with a full powered Thunderbolt. "P-Please, just le-" Ash was refrained from speaking once again due to being hit by a Flame Charge, 2 Thunderbolt's, one off Rotom out of the Pokédex, Stone Edge and Razor Leaf.

Knowing that they wouldn't listen, the dragon decided to use the info gathered from Rotom and resumed flying, tucked in his new arms and sped off outside at breakneck speeds, breaking the window in the process but also his heart.

* * *

Tapu Koko was doing his daily rounds on keeping the peace in Melemele Island and nothing was out of the ordinary so far, a few rogue Rattata's and Raticates but other than that nothing unusual. The weather was tropic, warm sky, beautiful shining sun, crisp and cool air and few white poofy clouds. The pokémon were playing, conversing and training. The humans were mostly arising, some already being awake and enjoying the Alolan life.

Last place to check was Tapu Koko's personal favourite, where the Chosen One, Ash Ketchum currently resides, that being Professor Kuki's house. It should've been a simple check up but noooo, fate had to have all the Pokémon inside bawling and dehydrating their eyes faster than a Ninetales with Drought. Naturally it was his job as Guardian of Melemele Island to discover the cause of the water works so flew to a window, which was shattered as if a jet plane had flown through it but smaller. Upon removing his eyes from the shattered window and staring in to the house he immediately picked up a crippling aura of immense grief.

EVERYONE in there was on an elevated platform, seemingly a living quarters, crying their hearts out, even Kukui and the Rotom were crying. Since they had all seen Tapu Koko in person before he didn't think twice before entering through the broken window, careful to not get cut on the shards. When the inhabitants realised that a Tapu was here the Chosen One's most trusted friend, a Pikachu, ran towards the new arrival and begun to cry again so, as the good Guardian the Tapu's were made to be, he consoled him.

When looking for causes Koko started to ascend and went to observe the place of grievance he saw in the center, Ash's clothing ripped worse than they should be, his hat just laying there and a few splats of red on the carpet. Most importantly there was no Ash and it didn't take a genius to come up with a general idea of what occured, but the Tapu must know what actually happened.

"What happened?" Tapu Koko asked, everyone except the Professor understanding him but even though they could understand the Legendary they were all too busy in their thoughts to respond, all except one being Rotom-Dex, who didn't talk but showed him photos of what had transpired prior to my arrival. A Latios covered in dark red from mouth to chest, then it leaving and crashing through the window. Yep, all the evidence he needed.

"So..." Tapu Koko began to speak, unquenchable rage evident in his voice "A Latios, A Legendary being, decides to murder the Chosen One?" Tapu Koko was one tick away from becoming a malevolent deity but was luckily calmed down by the others before that could happen. "I must tell the others" The Legendary Deity then prepared to take his leave and inform the other Tapu's, Lunala and Solgaleo (A.K.A. Nebby) of this monstrous act against the entire Pokémon world.

* * *

The new Latios was hiding in an uninhabited cave, well it was inhabited before by a group of cluster of Pyukumuku but left immediately after the Eon Pokémon appeared even though he didn't even know any attacks or use any, just the presence of an aura would scare away Pokémon huh.

It had been two long days since Ash had became Latios and left his life as Ash Ketchum, the human boy Pokémon Trainer and future Pokémon Master, behind and he was once again in deep thought, he could cry when he was safe. There was no way he'd be able to participate in tournaments as a Pokémon and as a Legendary he'd be highly sought after by trainers. The thought of being captured and forced to fight for someone else was foreign to the Latios, since he had been human for so long and just thought of capturing Pokémon, not caring about what life they had prior. A good example being his Kingler. He just attacked it with a stick and then captured it his. Although his Pokémon might like Ash they might have had a life before that or a better life if they were wild than be kept at Oak's Lab for the rest of their lives.

Whilst Ash was pondering the ethics of capturing Pokémon by force his stomach was pondering the ethics of not being fed for two days straight. He had tried eating berries but it seemed like Latios and Latias could not sustain themselves off of them. If anything it made him hungrier; They didn't even taste nice! It was like a slice of wholemeal bread put between two more wholemeal bread slices. So bland you'd rather not eat it at all. The Legendary knew that he had to eat meat in order to survive but the thought of killing Pokémon for a meal was unreal to him. I mean he's seen his Pidgeot when it was a Pidgeotto trying to eat Caterpie, Weedle and the sort but he's never done it! He wasn't even sure that he could do it, his only hope was using his Legendary Aura to scare Pokémon either to death or unconsciousness then eat them.

It also didn't help that the Tapu's and Lunala and Solgaleo, A.K.A. Nebby, yes he knew since it referred to Ash as 'father' and Lillie as 'mother' keep chasing him. It asked why a Legendary Pokémon supposedly killed ' father Ash' and how 'mother Lillie' must feel. Good for him that Ash could travel at the speed of a jet plane and escape but not before taking several attacks. His body couldn't handle much more abuse. He had tried to explain but was cut off by a devastating Sunsteel Strike, something his old body couldn't have taken. Ash knew that attempting to speak was futile just kept escaping. Ash also betted that Arceus would also think that the Latios that is Ash, killed the Human Ash that was himself. He knew Arceus wasn't omniscient otherwise it would've known that Damos didn't betray him and keep the Jewel of Life.

So Ash was in a large dilemma. Waiting here would be inviting the legendaries to his location like they had done before, the problem is that Ash isn't exactly in the best condition for flight. Even if he was where would he go? He couldn't talk, he'd already tried that but he learnt of how Pokémon understand each other and talk. When he spoke he still heard human language, but as an echo of sorts, he could hear, 'Lat Tio La Tios' whilst saying "I am going to die". So because of his inability of speech to humans that limited Ash severely. Ash was almost positive that all of his friends had been informed of his supposed death and that it was at the hands of a rogue Latios, so going to any of them would be inviting death and the same goes for his Pokémon since they wouldn't listen and even if they did they wouldn't believe him. So all of his traveling companions were off limits unless it was a last resort and even then it would take a lot of internal debate.

Shamouti Island ****was**** an option since he thought that Lugia and the 3 legendary birds would take him in, being that he was the Chosen One but that was BEFORE Ash knew that every single legendary Pokémon was told about Ash Ketchum's death at the hands of a Latios and would not be one to negotiate in the few seconds Ash would get to live if confronted by the guardian of the sea. As Ash came to terms with his Latios mind he remembered New Island and the events that transpired there which unsettled him to say the least. But he knew that no-one (to his knowledge) even knew that New Island existed save for himself, Mew and obviously Mewtwo, so he could live there. The problem is that it would be a life of solitude and Ash wasn't even sure if there was enough or any food to sustain his larger appetite.

Getting nowhere with his thoughts Ash made his way to a small pond at the back of the cave, which connected to a larger body of water on the outside via a large hole. When staring into the crystal like water a face of a Latios appeared, blue forehead, white jaw and red, draconic eyes stared back at him though Ash wished to see a human face. Taking a drink from the water Ash remembered a memory from around 5 years ago, when he saw Latios dive and breathe underwater, something Ash wanted to do. So the dragon slowly dove into the water and was soon fully submerged, his eyes still open. Taking a breath Ash realised that he could truly be underwater though he would need to return the surface every odd hour. Using psionic power Ash darted through the water at high speeds, the sole reason he is still alive. Under the water Ash could clearly see a school of Wishiwashi through the tunnel leading outside, not hesitating Ash banked left and made a burst of speed occur. Jaws open wide Ash reached the school of fish and caught not one, but two in his mouth then made his way back through the connecting hole and landed on the surface with the two, now dead Pokémon in his mouth, dead from the Latios' crushing and sharp teeth.

Feeling no remorse at the time Ash devoured the deceased in his mouth, not caring that it was raw and, much to his surprise, found it tasting extremely nice! The Eon Pokémon then ravaged the small Pokémon even eating the bones before both fish were completely consumed, not an ounce left. It was at this time Ash fully remembered the time he spent with one of his favourite Pokémon he has encountered, Latias, along with the events that occured in the water city of Altomare. Ash's new destination. And praise the ex-machina being a little boy that had encountered the Latios whilst holding a global map and showing Ash which direction to head. Where as a jet plane, he should arrive by the end of next day, without a break of course

* * *

Latias was not faring well. It had been 5 years since the events that transpired happened and she finally forgot all about her brother, Latios, and her friend (and crush), being Ash Ketchum. After all those years, 2 years of self-pity and wallowing. Then 3 years of recovery, assisted by the rare time Bianca or Lorenzo showed up. Latias still was upset about her brother being dead, at least physically. She knew he was still there, living in the Soul Dew. Yet she had not completely gotten over Ash, even after realising that a human and Pokémon could never be together romantically. She loved him too much but was 98% sure that Ash was too dense to realise that let alone that it was her, Latias, who kissed Ash on the pier. She had yearned for him, begged Arceus that he would return. But he never did, 'and now never will'. Latias thought the end to herself then began to weep once more. Like all council Legendaries, Latias was told about Ash's death at the hands of a Latios and wanted to swear vengeance, but knew she was too weak to do anything.

It had been 3 days since news of Ash's death had reached the dragoness and during that time aid dragoness had not done anything but mourn, weep and bury herself in self-pity once again, in a never ending spiral of depression much like the recently transformed Ash just a few days prior. Latias had not ate nor drank for the past three days and as a result had grown skinny fast, her red feathers were brown, losing there lustrous colours, and the white became a dull grey, losing all of its shine. Neither Bianca or Lorenzo had visited her, Bianca and Lorenzo both working at the museum all day every day. If Lorenzo finally retired then maybe he would've come and visited her but as Lorenzo himself said, he wouldn't retire and that was the end of the conversation.

The night sky was evident and the moonlight shimmered in the thick foliage of the luscious trees and Latias was about to go to sleep although against the wishes of both her stomach and mouth, both requiring their vital nutrients to make it through the night, until she noticed a speck of blue and white coming through the entrance. Fearing the worst, being that this was the Latios that had killed Ash and was now coming for her although she is already on the verge of death, she curled herself up and hid herself for roughly 5 minutes, enough time to see the now confirmed Latios go from land to water and emerge with a Chinchou, struggling to escape the beast before falling limp and dying. Unfortunately as the Latios was passing by the Latias, who couldn't make herself invisible due to her unclean feathers, her stomach betrayed her and growled violently.

The Latios caught wind of this and instantly looked at Latias, who was petrified enough to go stiff and fall out of the tree she was resting in, luckily though on one of the lower branches and landing in a thick and soft bush. The dragon swiftly made his way to the dragoness and saw her condition and was horrified. But the dragon ultimately decided to not think about it and gave the dead Pokémon to Latias to eat. Latias was reluctant at first, scared of the Latios but when she saw the genuine worry and concern plastered on his face she decided to eat it. The taste was shockingly good and soon enough, the carcass had vanished. The Latios soon left and sped off into the night sky, leaving the Latias confused but scared of being abandoned. But not one minute later, the male Eon dragon brought back a large bowl filled with water, placed it in front of Latias and pressured her to drink up and she did; after 3 more bowls she was full. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a False Swipe. When all of a sudden the Latios broke the awkward silence.

"Why were you so close to death?" Ash, although Latias didn't know, asked the dragoness in a raspy voice, confusion in his eyes, hoping for an answer but Latias soon recovered from her weak state and had enough energy to argue. Being a Legendary has its perks.

"Why should I tell you! Aren't you that Latios who killed Ash Ketchum?! THE CHOSEN ONE! WHY...JUST...why. And why would you help me?" Latias yelled out, infuriated at the start, but confused and quiet near the end. Ash didn't know to respond with the truth or lie, but seeing as Latias was psychic she would probably find out. Plus she deserves to know and may help him train his abilities.

"I couldn't leave you to die like that. And I don't know if you'll believe me or not... but I am Ash Ketchum" Ash admitted, although sheepishly

"Lies. Ash was human, he have had a strange feeling but he was certainly no Latios" Latias instantly shot back, refusing any argument. "Plus all of Ash's current Pokémon saw a Latios, covered in red lying near Ash's resting places, with no Ash and torn clothes"

"But weren't the clothes torn from the inside, I mean the cloth was on the outside. Plus not one speck of me was found, which even after 'eating' myself would be highly unlikely. If you want I can tell you more. For example I met you first at the Tour De Altomare, where you stopped me from hitting the wall and then flew me to the front, although I didn't quite realise at the time. You then were disguised as Bianca and gave Pikachu access to the water, ran off, got captured by Annie and Oakley then ran off, I then followed the real Bianca until she got mad and then you lead me to the secret garden. Would you like me to continue?" Ash hastily responded, a plan formulating in his advanced brain, knowing that Latias' question/ statement would be more than likely to happen. Latias wanted to counter argue bot couldn't formulate anything. He did make a lot of sense and he knew everything about what happened prior to Ash getting attacked by Latios, the deceased guardian of Altomare and the current Soul Dew. With irrefutable evidence, Latias had no choice BUT to believe in this Latios truly being Ash Ketchum. The dense lovable boy she fell for. Latias silently thanked Arceus for making Ash a Latios so they could be together forever. That is if Ash felt the same way.

So to express feelings she screeched out a single word

"AAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
